


Be There, While I Run

by BumbleBuzz_WhiteRoses



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Platonic Relationships, Raven and Summer's relationship is platonic, Raven/Summer Centric, Ruby and Summer parallels, Summer x Tai is only platonic right now tho, Team Feels, Team STRQ - Freeform, Volume 5 (RWBY), i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleBuzz_WhiteRoses/pseuds/BumbleBuzz_WhiteRoses
Summary: "You're really going, huh?"Of course, it had to be you."I have to Summer... the tribe needs me-""Don't pretend this is about the tribe Raven, please"
Relationships: Raven Branwen/Summer Rose, Raven Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long, Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Be There, While I Run

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the first works I've published on here, I hope you all enjoy it and hope it fits the characters. 
> 
> There are a plethora of emotions I have surrounding Raven, but a few of them are centred on how I believe she would've left. And how Summer would've dealt with that, and how she deals with Summer's death. And this is the result.

“You’re really going, huh?”

Of course, it had to be you.

I sigh and slowly turn to face, possibly the only person who could stop me. My own reflection shining in her eyes, that reveal her sadness and understanding and my own obvious apprehension. 

You never were good at hiding your emotions, were you, Summer...

The sight itself is enough to twist my own emotions into knots and cause me to grind my teeth together. I take a deep breath and finally pull my own crimson pupils away from shining silver,

“I have to Summer ...the tribe needs me-”

“Don’t pretend this is about the tribe, Raven...please”

That simple statement takes not only every word I was about to say and turn them to dust, but also has me feeling as if my heart has been clenched. I gulp and squeeze my eyes shut,

“I-it is just about the tribe, I need-”

“If this was really just about the tribe, you would go to them, deal with whatever you needed too and come back. Because that’s what you’ve done every other time. But this is different, we both know it.”

I try to push my mind to form words of retort but she keeps going,

“You can’t just leave like this Raven...people are relying on you...I know things between you and Ozpin aren’t great-”

My chest clenched tighter, but this time, it wasn’t out of conflicting emotions, not this time. I grit my teeth together and my once wavering stare hardens into a scowl as I growl out,

“Yeah, things between me and Ozpin aren’t great, Summer. In fact, they’re worse than great. And the same should be said for you, Tai and Qrow! Ozpin is leading us on a suicide mission and you guys are just letting him! How can you still support him knowing what we all do!?” 

The once understanding expression on her face shifts into her own almost cold stare,

“Because it’s our job Raven, we’re huntresses. It’s our duty to protect the world from whatever wishes do it harm”

Well, aren’t you just a paragon of virtue, Rose.

I growl and spin away from the white-cloaked individual and continue packing, this was ridiculous, why did Summer even care if I was leaving. It’s not like the team has been doing quite well relationship-wise recently. Ever since I had gotten together with Tai, Summer had subtly distanced herself from us, spending less time with me and awkwardly avoiding the blonde brute. Qrow, having whole-heartedly accepted his role as Ozpin’s eye, is usually spending more time away from the team, and the time he does spend with us, he’s drunk. And ever since the birth of Yang, Tai had been, well, domestic. Wait…

Shit. That’s why she’s here-

“If you leave...what will happen to Tai...to Yang? Your family?”

-isn’t it ...so that’s how its gonna be, huh?

“She doesn’t need me...she’ll be fine. So will Tai. They’ll have each other, they’ll have Qrow and they’ll have-.”

Obviously, this wasn’t the best thing to say.

“You don’t get to decide that! Do you have any idea how much this will hurt them both! No matter what you think Yang needs her mother! And what about Tai? I thought you loved him, how can you leave him like this!?”

I scoff aloud as my aura flares angrily at her outraged outburst. 

“That’s what this is all about isn’t it!?” I snarl, knowing this is only going to make the situation worse, while also at that very moment, not caring. 

This gives her pause and before she can respond, I continue to bark out things kept between us for too long.   
If I’m leaving, why not ruin one of my closest friendships on the way out….

“You don’t care about me! Or Yang! You’re doing this to try to get into Tai’s good graces! Because you think he’ll just fall into your lap when you tell him you tried to stop me when I left!”

“R-raven no, that’s not-”

“Then tell me, Summer Rose, why do you care so much if I leave!? Why do I matter to you!? When all I’ve done is try to push you away and then having you do so in vice versa!”

Her silver eyes stare into my own blood-red ones as she answers in the most genuine voice I’ve ever heard,

“Because you’re my friend Raven. My best friend. The team needs you, true, but I need you too. So does Qrow, and no matter what you think Yang and Tai need you too, the most-”

She moves closer to take my hand in hers, and I’m too tired from the emotional outburst from earlier. 

She doesn’t get it, there- she can’t stop me...Ozpin’s a mad man, and I’m not going to get myself killed for his agenda...Yang-Yang will understand. 

I shake my head and heft my bag on my shoulder, schooling my features to portray indifference, despite the shaking of my hands. 

“Summer… just drop it. I’m leaving, end of story. You won’t stop me-”

“I didn’t take you for a coward, Rae” 

My heart stops for a moment. As much as I would love to deny it, to cry out that ‘I am the Great Raven Branwen, I am no coward’... I can’t. I could if it were anyone else...but I never could bring myself to lie to those molten silver eyes.

“What do you want from me, Sum?”

“I want you to stay Raven. To be here with us. Your family. For Yang...”

I can feel the desperation seeping off her form, but I can’t bring my eyes to meet her own and I grip my bag tighter, as I all but whimper out a soft plea of my own,

“-Just...Just be there for them, Summer...please”

With what I hoped would be the final word. What I didn’t know, was that they would be the last few words I would ever say to her. However, as her next statement fills my ears, it becomes slightly distorted. 

“Raven stay, please...I know we’ll have a better chance...to beat Salem...if we try it together...please”

It was higher pitched. Younger...

And that’s when my senses pull me back into the moment. No longer were silver eyes wrapped within a white fabric, instead, they were entwined with cloth shaded the blood of a rose. Looking upon me with a familiar desperate and naive stare as her hand reaches out in a gesture, was the spawn of someone so noble, so kind and brave that the light within the world dimmed the moment she was taken away.

It wasn’t the only thing whose light dimmed.

And my surprised gaze shifted back into a cold, indifferent scowl. A sheer blanket to cover the feeling of loss and regret, the regret that I will never know the joy of having Yang believe in me, the regret that Qrow and Tai will never trust me, the regret that I never got to know Yang or Ruby before what will now have to occur. The regret that I will never see my best friend again..and the last thing she saw of me, was me running away ...and I’m still running.

I really am a coward…

“You sound just like your mother…”

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it. I hope you enjoyed and if you have any criticisms or just wanna say something nice, please don't be shy to leave a comment down below. :)


End file.
